In wireless communication networks, e.g., mobile networks, wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) may communicate with network nodes using various communication protocols. One or more of the WTRUs may communicate directly with nearby WTRUs, for example with another WTRU in close proximity and/or with a proximity server. The proximity wireless devices may move from one radio access technology (RAT) to another.